Since around 2002, cosmetic contact lens technology has advanced to where the ink patterns transferred to the lens can be “sandwiched” between layers of the lens material thus resolving comfort issues related to printing lens patterns on the anterior surface of the lens. A benefit from this advancement in the technology was that it enabled lens pattern elements from one color layer in the lens design to overlap lens pattern elements from another color layer. Lenses with overlapping patterns have tremendous potential to present a far superior cosmetic appeal in terms of vibrancy while appearing far more natural in appearance than the conventional cosmetic contact lenses commercially available today. Even the lenses commercially available today that do employ overlapping of pattern layers retain similar, if not all, of the defects of surface printed cosmetic lenses. These deficits include a limited color variance emitted from the lens pattern, abrupt and unnatural color transition between pattern layers, all of which contributes to a casual observer establishing a foreground-background relationship between the lens pattern on the lens and the wearers underlying iris which all combined, detract considerably away from the cosmetic appeal and natural appearance of the cosmetic contact lens.